Take a Hint
by authorlolz
Summary: ONE-SHOT Ace Merrill has pushed Cat Chambers over the edge and she's gonna tell him how it is... Well at least sing it.


**Authors note: Hey guys, his is a one shot was watching Victorious (judge away I don't care I like acting like a child) and I heard this song and I don't normally do Ace Merrill fanfics but this is an exception. The song is Take a Hint and I don't own that or Stand By Me (sure as hell wish I did though!) This fanfic includes my fave OC Cat Chambers but she's the same age as Ace.**

"I have been stuck next to this asshole for the last 3 hours." I think to myself as Ace Merrill leans closer to me and his hand slides up my leg.

I give him a warning look and take a long drink from my beer bottle as he smirks to himself. I am going to punch this bastard in a minute.

"So where you from?" He asked even though I can feel his eyes on my ass.

"None of your god damn business." I retort.

"You want another round?" He questions when the bartender walks nearer.

"No." I say angrily.

He leans closer, his lips close to mine. "We've got a feisty one here." He teases.

Pulling away from him, my nose wrinkles at his breath which stinks of liqueur.

"Would anyone else like to do some karaoke?" The bartender asks up on the stage.

"This one would!" Ace shouts pointing at me.

"I would?" I patronize him with my glare.

"Get your ass up there." His voice is suddenly low and dangerous and I now see why everyone fears him.

"Fine!" I growl as I slam the bottle down on the counter and make my way to the stage.

"So what song, darling." The band asked.

Thinking for a moment and evil smile spreads across my face and I tell them which one.

Turning round I say into the microphone "This is for Ace." I look and give him a sneaky little wave. He grinned and drank from his bottle.

The music starts and I begin to sing

"**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? I can always see them coming from the left or from the right."**

Ace looked slightly confused but kept on listening.

"**I don't wannna be a priss I'm just trying to be polite but it always seems to bite me in the."**

Now that I had started I wasn't going to stop. I kept on singing and then started belting out my favourite part.

"**You had me at hello then you opened up your mouth and that is when it started going south oh!"**

Jumping off the stage I strut up to Ace Merrill, who was even more confused than he was a few minutes ago.

"**Get your hands of my hips before I punch you in the lips stop your staring at my… hey! Take a hint! Take a hint!"**

I had reached him now and now that I had him in my domain I wasn't letting him go. With every take a hint I hit his shoulder furiously.

"**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think! I think you could use a mint! Take a hint! Take a hint! T-Take a hint! Take a hint!"**

Ace had begun to realise what was going on but I wasn't letting him leave. He thought I was a push over and I'm gonna show him I'm not.

"**I guess you still don't get it so lets take it from the top. You asked me what my sign is and I told you it was stop! And if I had dime for every name that you just dropped, you'll be here and I'll be on a yacht, oh!"**

I could feel my anger surging through me but I walk away from him and in a moment of adrenaline I hop up onto the bar counter and begin walking long it. I was back into the chorus but I had also drawn quite a crowd and several girls were cheering me on, shouting at me to tell him how it is. And I was.

"**Take a hint! T-Take a hint! Take a hint!"**

I had made my way down the counter and jumped own behind it.

"**What about no don't you get? So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested,** **it's about time that your leaving, I'm gonna count to three and open my eyes and you'll be go-one."**

Ace's face was murderous but I wasn't going to let him leave until I was finished with him.

"**One"**

Turning in surprise to the crowds I see that some of the girls in the crowd were singing along with me. I grin and turn back to my victim.

"**Get your hands off my…"**

"**Two."**

"**Or I'll punch you in the…"**

"**Three."**

"**Stop your staring at my… Hey! Take a hint! Take a hi-int. I am not your missing link let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint, Take a hint, take a hint!"**

"**Ooh!"**

I sing out loudly. Ace Merrill had left the bar and I knew he would want his revenge for what I had done to him but I couldn't care less. I had gotten what I wanted and I was happy enough.

"**Get your hands off my hips before I punch you in the lips stop your staring at my… hey! Take a hint! Take a hint!"**

Pride surged through me and I knew that Ace Merrill was gonna come and get but I wasn't afraid of him. Cat Chambers was afraid of no one.


End file.
